Hourglass Heart
by sinecure
Summary: Eric tries to forget about Sookie.


**Title:** Hourglass Heart (1/1)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Eric, Pam  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Genre:** Introspective  
**Summary:** Eric tries to forget about Sookie.  
**Spoilers:** Takes place after book... 5? Crap. I read them all so quickly that I've forgotten what happened when. Takes place after the book in which Eric has calendars made up.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries.  
**A/N:** No beta, sorry. This was my very first True Blood (Southern Vampire Mysteries) fic. I wrote it down pretty quickly and have been afraid to post it.

* * *

Eric stared down at the blonde at his feet. Femininity and lust poured off of her as she moved on his arm; the tug and pull of his blood leaving his body doing nothing for him. The music in Fangtasia pulsed with a lustful beat that the creatures in the club swayed to, an unconscious move for many of them, a seductive dance for others.

He'd hoped to distract himself for a few hours, to erase the image of Sookie from his mind and his body.

It wasn't working.

The woman at his feet continued to draw in his blood as his gaze slid over her head, scouring the vampires and humans from his position on high. The curious and stupid, the rich and the poor. Tourists and locals alike. None of it mattered to him. None of _them_ mattered.

The blood being drawn from him wasn't helping.

"That's enough." He pushed the woman back, but her fingers dug tighter into his arm, her mouth sucking more feverishly. With an irritated sigh, he stood up, dislodging her from him. She flew back a couple of feet, landing on the floor at the bottom of the steps, staring up at him. The blood that coated her mouth gave her a feral look, one normally suited to arouse him.

But she did nothing for him.

He saw her eyes dilate as she took him in, saw her lips curve up, and felt her heartbeat speed up as his blood coursed through her.

Climbing more quickly and gracefully to her feet than she had ever moved before, her single-minded attention stayed focused on him, ignoring everything going on around them in the club, ignoring the staring patrons and vampires on the prowl. She swayed toward him, lust fueling the brave movements.

It hadn't worked. It never did.

Sighing with the feeling of ennui weighting him down, he turned and strode through the customers of his club, flicking his eyes to Pam. She moved forward with a smirk and he heard a frustrated shriek from the woman who'd fed off of him. Her lust was high, as was usual with the women around him, more so with his blood in her. The daring death-wish hiding in her heart had grown brighter for a quick, shining moment.

It was fading as she fought Pam's grip with a futility that she didn't quite understand yet.

Moving through the hall toward his office, he combed through his mind, thinking of people he had known over the years, people whose blood he'd had and craved. Someone who would erase the taste of Sookie from his mind. But no one came close. She was different in so many ways that he couldn't name them all, or begin to understand it.

This latest woman, nameless and faceless, had done the same as all the rest he'd allowed to feed off of him lately to try to free him; nothing. She hadn't pushed Sookie from his mind or body, from his thoughts and memories. She hadn't done a thing to erase his desire for her, or the need he had for her.

Nothing had touched the feelings lazily swimming through his veins. He knew Sookie now; he felt her happiness, which made him feel lighter. Her sadness put him in a bad mood. When she was in trouble, he went to her aid. And when she was aroused, as she was now, he felt it in his own body, but he couldn't go to her.

She wouldn't have him.

Slamming his office door behind him, he sat at his desk, steepling his fingers beneath his chin. He stared at the wall covered in Fangtasia posters and a few of the new calendars.

Sookie was still there inside him. The others didn't seem to change that. She'd fed from him, more than once, and she seemed to have taken up permanent residence in him. He owned her in so many ways, but not in the ones that mattered.

The latest woman that had fed from him-a momentary distraction-was in him as well. He could feel her anger and disappointment. But she was a single grain of sand in the hourglass his heart had become, and each tiny granule was a piece of Sookie.


End file.
